I love you, Daughter of Athena
by Echo95
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are the perfect match. Watch as the two characters relaitonship changes, and loyalties grow stronger. PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy

"Percy!" Annabeth Chase called me from the center of the woods. She was standing on top of Zeus's fist, pointing deeper into the forest. We were following the trail of Grover and Juniper, who had disappeared that morning. Our biggest lead was the trail of shredded cans along the forest floor.

"Hi Annabeth," I said, blushing slightly as I realized just how pretty she looked. We walked in silence for about four minutes until we came to a clearing. There was a red and white checkered picnic blanket with delicious looking food set on top of it.

"After you," she said with a smile and a flourish of her hand. Okay, now at this point I seriously thought I was dreaming. The girl of my dreams, making me a picnic? I think I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

"Okay, we've got blue cheese, blue tortilla chips, blue cake, blue soda, and some actual normal colored foods. Dig in!" Annabeth had the biggest smile ever on her face and I marveled at how I had been the one to put it there. We sat there eating and laughing, until we were both finished. Then Annabeth turned to me and said,

"Look, Percy, I've got something to say." All of the sudden I was extremely conscious of the world around me. I saw Juniper and her friends giggling at us from their respective plants, all the different blades of grass. But I couldn't ignore the beautiful girl in front of me for very long. "Look, Percy, I love you." I was shocked, but at the same time not shocked. I liked her, she liked me… I was about to reply when six skeletons came out of the forest. I uncapped riptide, and Annabeth drew her knife. I noticed she hadn't taken out her hat yet, but now was hardly the time to be asking questions.

I took out two skeletons, plus one that Annabeth took out. Two of them converged on me, while the other went for Annabeth. I took a quick glance over my shoulder, and was horrified by what I saw. The skeleton knocked the knife out of Annabeth's hand, and started hitting her with its dead colleague's femur. Soon enough she was unconscious, blood dripping from where she'd been hurt. I was horrified, and with the power of adrenaline and ADHD, I slayed the final three skeletons.

I sprinted to Annabeth, and I lifted her up, and began to carry her to the beach. I walked right into the surf and summoned all the bubbles that I could to make an air bubble. _Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles,_ I thought. I had to save Annabeth. I had to.

With the help of my power over the currents, the bubble swiftly made its way to Poseidon's palace. Any see creature I passed on the way gave a quick, "Lord," and then continued on their way.

Soon I saw a shimmering blue brick of marble, and the front wall of my Dad's undersea palace appeared. Without bothering to knock, I ran to the throne room, with Annabeth on my back.

"Percy!" exclaimed Poseidon when he saw his son. "I wasn't expecting you…" Poseidon paused when he saw Annabeth.

"Help her! Save her!" screamed Percy, biting back tears. Poseidon lifted Annabeth off of Percy's shoulders and held her in his arms.

"I'll see what I can do son. If it is within my power, I will save her." With that, Poseidon turned and jogged off to his infirmary.

And Percy Jackson fell on his knees, crying hysterically, all the while screaming for Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad

"Dad! Dad!" I called. I was wandering around my father's palace. I was looking for the infirmary, wanting to see Annabeth more than anything. I heard my father call,

"Over here Percy!" and I ran towards the sound of his voice. I had only one thing in my mind: Annabeth. I needed to know if she was alright. I needed to hear her speak, and most importantly, I needed to tell her I loved her.

I ran into a brightly lit room filled with fluffy pillows and comfortable beds. Medical supplies lined the walls, with crates that had AMBROSIA stamped on the side. Barrels full of nectar sat under one of the beds. I turned to the closest bed to the door and saw my father standing over Annabeth.

"She'll be fine Percy, but you may want to get her a better weapon. Those skeletons are tricky, and a knife's not going to stop them," said Poseidon. I glanced toward Annabeth, and my heart skipped a beat at what I saw. Her entire torso was wrapped in gauze, and she had a black eye. My Annabeth, my beautiful Annabeth, was hurt, and it was all my fault.

_BANG!_

The huge double doors of Poseidon's palace slammed open as a seriously pissed-off looking Athena strode through them.

"WHERE IS HE!" Athena yelled as she walked up to a slightly all-to calm Poseidon.

"Now, come now Athena, we don't give my son an ultimatum. This wasn't his fault. It was Luke Castellan's," Poseidon reasoned, very diplomatically. I saw that it wasn't working. Athena was seething with fury, and I could tell she was going to blow.

"I'm here." I decided to face Athena. Although, I must say, this was a bit of a lose/lose situation. If I fought Athena and I won, Annabeth would hate me. If I didn't fight, Athena would blow me to bits. Oh joy, how I love adolescence. There was one battle left. Surely, I couldn't win against the goddess of wisdom, but Annabeth wouldn't hate me for trying.

"Come on Jackson, pick up your sword," challenged Athena. I drew my sword, and then I realized: she was testing my character.

"Dad, catch." I threw my sword to my Dad, and then turned to face Athena. "I won't fight you. She'd hate me for it," I said, pointing towards Annabeth.

"Very well then Percy Jackson. I have a riddle for you. I'll finally be convinced of your character if you answer it correctly. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Think carefully. What is everlasting, more divine than the gods, and harder than any enemy you will ever have to face?" Athena completed her riddle with a flourish of her hand, and a chair appeared. She carried it into the infirmary and sat next to the door. I sat down on the end of Annabeth's bed. I thought for about two seconds, then said,

"My love for Annabeth." I looked to my father, and he nodded. I turned toward Athena, and a grin spread across her face.

"Very well Percy. I shall not blast you to bits."

"Mother!" cried Annabeth. She just woke up, and she too, also looked incredibly pissed-off. I guess it runs in the blood. Ah well, she was mine. "Percy, help me up," she ordered. I took her left hand and wrapped the other around her waist. As she steadied herself Athena asked,

"Annabeth, dear, are you feeling alright?" From the murderous look on her face, I could tell she was feeling just peachy.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? DON'T JUST COME IN HERE THREATINIG PEOPLE? Did you ever consider that I might love him," Annabeth said, in a much smaller voice. I was shocked. She had just admitted to Athena that she loved me. Now I REALLY needed to tell her I love her back.

"Well dear, all those things you said about Luke…" Now Athena was really starting to piss ME off. Luke's evil! There's no ifs ands or buts about it!

"That was _years_ ago mother! Way before he tried to blow our heads off!" For the first time, Poseidon spoke up.

"I think these two should be getting on their way. Chiron will be worried, and the magical boundaries need some serious help. Percy, take this." Poseidon tossed his son a medium sized bag stuffed full of golden drachmas. "Remember to stay in touch with your family son. Now go on. See you around." And at our fleeting backs he yelled, "Say hello to Mr. Blowfish for me!" With a smile he turned to Athena. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

"I'll say," replied Athena with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly. I was staring absentmindedly into the coral reef they were passing. "Did you really mean everything you said back there? Do you really love me?" Annabeth gave a deep sigh, then winced.

"Yes, Seaweed brain, I really do. You, a son of Poseidon are the love of my life. Do you accept?" she asked my, and for a split second there was a tiny hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yeah, Wise girl, I love you too. What comes next?" I asked her, a large grin spreading across my face.

"How about this…" Annabeth trailed off as she began to kiss me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, carefully making sure I didn't hurt her. It was the best moment of my life, and I never wanted it to end. I opened my mouth, widening the kiss. When we finally broke apart Annabeth smiled and said,

"I just might be able to get used to that, Seaweed brain." I smiled, and kissed her again.

We were racing towards shore now, passing everything at two hundred miles and hour. All of the sudden we slowed considerably, and the bubble popped. Annabeth gasped, and then started panicking and swimming towards the surface. I willed the current to carry us both to shore. I dragged Annabeth out of the water, and laid her down on the beach. She winced, and then grabbed at the gauze around her torso.

"Hurts… Stings… get it off!" Annabeth cried. I looked around frantically, then hefted her into my arms and ran her back to my cabin. I didn't have time to take her to the big house, whatever was hurting her had to be taken care of NOW. I laid her down on my bed, and removed the gauze what I saw horrified me. I mean she was burned in places, and some areas the bruises were so bad they were almost black. I ran to the emergency medical cupboard that was in every cabin, and grabbed Chiron's special herbal salve. I popped of the lid and began to dab it gingerly on the burns and bruises. Then I grabbed a bottle of nectar and poured it in between Annabeth's lips. I had no gauze, and the original was bloodstained and dirty, so I pulled the sheets over her and sat cross legged on the end of herbed, praying to the gods that she'd wake up, that she'd be okay. Two hours later, I heard a moan, and then Annabeth smiled at me.

"Percy… Oh Crap!" Annabeth yelled as she realized there was no gauze on her torso, then smiled again at the sheets and blankets I had covered her with. "Any other boy, Perseus Jackson, would have left me lying there. Yet you, my Seaweed brain, so thoughtful." Then, with what looked to be a Herculean effort, she sat up, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me again. "I love you, Seaweed brain," she whispered.

"I love you too, Wise girl," I whispered back. I insisted she stay here for the night, and when she said,

"Why Perseus Jackson, what exactly are your intentions?" I blushed deeply red, and she laughed. Then I she continued, "I wouldn't dream of leaving. Partly because I want to be with you, and partly because I can't move one damn bit with out breaking those scabs and bleeding all over your bed." I smiled, and took two bedrolls from the closet, put them together, and with a pillow and blankets, made myself a little makeshift bed. I kissed Annabeth goodnight, and snuggled down under the covers. I drifted off to sleep, thinking,

_She's mine, not Luke's. I won. She chose me…_

_(Percy in dream form)_

_I walked down to the beach, a promise ring in my hand. Annabeth was there, waiting for me, just as she promised she would be. She started to smile, then wrapped me in a hug. I got down on my knee, and said, _

"_I love you, Daughter of Athena. I want to marry you. So this ring is a promise, that when we're nineteen, I'll marry you. Do you accept?" _

"_Percy… I do. If we live that long," she added quietly. I started smiling, and then stopped. Annabeth was crying. I started to say something, then she put up a finger._

"_Tears of joy, seaweed brain," she said. Tears of joy…_


	4. Chapter 4

When we woke up in the morning I was smiling. My dream had lightened my spirits, and Annabeth wasn't dead. She had insisted on replacing the gauze on her wounds herself, and I personally don't blame her. One hell of a fight we gave those skeletons. See, Nico had given us a little bit of insight into the skeletons. There were only three things that could kill them. Their creator, a child of Hades, or Stygian iron. As this was such, Nico had taken about a gram of the iron and put it on the tips of all the blades at Camp Half-blood. It was great. Killed monsters and the skeletons. Any way, back to the present.

BANG! I jumped up off my bunk and ran towards the sound in the bathroom. As I threw the door open, I saw Annabeth laying on the floor, laughing and wincing at the same time.

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to stand up then! I was just laughing because I saw the funniest thing out the window. Tyson was running around the stables in a loin cloth yelling 'Chicken Ponies!' at the top of his lungs! It was hysterical…" She broke off in the middle of her sentence. "Why are you staring at me, Percy?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about how pretty you are," I responded. She did look pretty. VERY pretty. I was very happy when she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me for two whole hours, just being with her, then the breakfast horn sounded. "We better get going Wise girl. We can't be late…" I trailed off thinking of my dream of the promise ring, and everything else. Tears of joy…

"You know, Seaweed brain, I would love to be on time, but for one tiny little problem. I can't move. I'm trying, but it just hurts too much, and it would hurt too much if you moved me, so I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind." It hadn't occurred to me WHY she was lying on the floor, only that I was next to her, and she loved me.

"Okay. I'll go get us some food. The gods know Dionysus won't care." I slipped out of the front door and started walking towards the pavilion. Somewhere along the way, Grover joined me.

"How's it going with Annabeth?" Grover asked, looking at me intently. I felt completely comfortable, even though he was giving me the Spanish Inquisition stare.

"Amazing, Grover. She's smart, and funny, and nice, and just… awesome. Thanks G-man." I answered him, tripping over my words to get them out. I hadn't really ever told anyone about Annabeth, or how MUCH I loved her. Well someone. Obviously I've told Annabeth. I'm not that much of a Seaweed brain.

"That's good Percy. I really, really hope your love is that strong," said Grover as he started to twist his Rasta cap in his hands, the way he does when he's nervous.

We had reached the pavilion when we heard Chiron's voice over the loud speaker,

"Would all cabin leaders please report to the pinochle table in the big house at one o'clock! Repeat: Cabin leaders, pinochle table, one o'clock." His voice rang out like a bell. This could only mean one thing: a quest.

A~N- Hi everybody! Blease Read and review! I'd love to hear what you think, and get some opinions on where the story will go! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I AM NOT RICK RIORDON. USE THAT BICK PIECE OF GRAY MASS CALLED YOUR BRAIN, PEOPLE.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. My girl friend is lying on the floor of my bathroom, and I'm supposed to carry her up the hill, a quarter mile to the big house. Okay, easy enough, except every time I try to lift her, she lets out a cry of pain, and I put her down, not wanting to hurt her further.

Eventually I settled on sliding her onto a makeshift stretcher, which I had commissioned Grover to help me move.

"Hey Percy, can I ask you a question?" Grover asked nervously. I shot him a puzzled look, but I'm his best friend, and I need to be there for him.

"Sure Grover, go ahead." His eyes were darting back and forth faster than the sun chariot.

"Okay. Well it's just, um it's, well, um, you know, about Juniper, and um you see…" Grover kept tripping over the words trying to get them out and he couldn't seem to tell what it was he wanted to say.

"Just come out with it already!" I blurted without thinking. Oh crap. I just yelled at Grover! Only the council of cloven elders and Dionysus ever yell at Grover!

"Ithinkshe'sseeinganothersatyr! I mean, I think she's seeing another satyr! How could she do this to me! I thought we were great together! I've always hated 'Janus' anyway. With his perfect black hair, perfect hooves, perfect horns… he's too good! I can't compete with that! What am I going to do…" in his nervous breakdown, Grover dropped Annabeth's stretcher, and unfortunately for her, he was holding the end near her head.

"What the Hades did you do that for?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Annabeth! It's just, this guy has been hanging out by the juniper, and well I think that Juniper likes him better then me," said Grover very sheepishly, twisting his_ rasta_ cap between his hands, and he was looking from side to side, as if Juniper was going to walk right over and leave him, and drop down with Janus right then and there.

"Well that's all freakin' well and good, but why in the Hoover Dam did you have to drop me! It wasn't exactly the best experience of my life!" Annabeth was obviously pretty pissed at Grover, and she didn't seem that forgiving to him at that moment in time.

"All right, all right. Let's just get up to the big house." I had to intervene to prevent Grover from crying, and because it was just getting annoying. Juniper would never cheat on Grover! Right?

We continued walking up the hill until we were knocking on the door. Mr. D answered the door, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Well if it isn't Perry Johanson. And Grover. Put Ms. Chase over there, please," Dionysus gestured with his left hand, toward an old hospital bed tilted up into the sitting position. We set Annabeth on the bed, and Grover and I took our seats around the ancient Pinochle table.

Glancing around the table, I saw Clarisse, The Stoll brothers, Selena Beauregard, Beckendorf, and the other cabin representatives, plus one satyr with jet-black hair that I had never seen before.

"Janus…" Grover muttered under his breath, his voice laden with hatred.

Chiron cleared his throat, and all eyes snapped towards him. "There is to be a quest…"

AN-I'm not Rick Riordan


	6. Chapter 6

At Chiron's words, the room went silent. Grover was glaring at Janus with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, as the dark-haired satyr ran a hand through his hair. _A quest._ Everyone had waited for another quest, after the Battle of The Labyrinth had been fought, but Chiron had been iron-fisted in his refusal to let anyone leave camp.

Clearing his voice again Chiron continued, "There is to be a quest, for five of you to go on, as usual. Now, let's vote. Who shall lead the quest?" Suddenly the Stoll brothers sat up straighter in their seats, Selena seemed furiously interested in the navy-blue compact in her hand, and Clarisse's eyes burned with an intense kind of longing for a second chance. Percy could imagine what Ares had said to her. _"I should have left this to one of my son..." _He had always assumed Clarisse to be one of Ares' favorites, she was the leader of his cabin. Apparently, he was as unhappy at the arrangement as Percy was. Only Beckendorf spoke up. "I want to stay here," he said firmly. "I'm more of a help in my workshop than in the battlefield. I think Percy should go. He's had the best track record with this stuff," Beckendorf finished, crossing his arms on his chest, his catcher's mitt sized hands holding his elbows in a firm, final demeanor. Clarisse opened her mouth, scandalized at what to her was an act of treason, but Beckendorf shrugged, and Selena opened her mouth, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, we all know, the honor of Ares. You had your chance! You would be dead right now if Percy hadn't saved you!" As Clarisse turned a tomato red, Percy spoke up nervously,

"I had a lot of help. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Annabeth and Grover," he added, glancing to his left. Dionysus fiddled with the class bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand, clearly uninterested in what was going on. Sighing, he put the bottle down, and opened up a can of grape soda instead. He couldn't use the bottle, it's cool surface reminded him too much of a wine bottle. Downing the soda imediatley, he smacked his lips, while tossing the can to Janus, who elegantly and pompously took a slow bite out of it.

"While I hate to retract myself from an exciting game of Pinochle to call this meeting, I agree, Perry Johanson over here seems to be coming back alive, sadly. He should bring two satyrs and two other half-bloods," Dionysus said, glancing at the hand of cards he had. There was a flash of light, and all of them turned to aces. Chiron angrily took them and threw them out the window.

"Now, Mr. Johnson, do you accept your little quest? Or do I have to wait for more teenage angst to end before I may go back to my game?" Percy clenched his jaw angrily, but nodded. He needed another quest. "Now, go and consult the oracle, Johanson. And be quick about it!" he added at Percy's back.

Disclaimer- Not Riordan.

AN- I know that by now the Last Olympian has come out, I read it too. But, seeming as this one is still going, I'm keeping it. Thanks for the ideas, and sorry about the long wait. I'll update soon!

"TYPE=PICT;ALT="WARNING: This e-mail is a suspected phishing scam. "TYPE=PICT;ALT="


End file.
